


New Constellations

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clare Needs A Hug, Dissociation, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: "The stars can be used to navigate where you are and where to go. They guide us."---Time is hardly ever something in her grasp. Sometimes she'll come back and its tomorrow already. The sun is never in the same part of the sky it was before.
Relationships: Clare & Raki (Claymore), Clare & Teresa (Claymore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

How convenient, that her body moves for her. One foot after the other, pounding the soft earth at a steady beat. Instinct is a great thing, probably one of the only things she has that serves her so well. 

_"This is my happy place. Do you like it, Clare?"_

Her mind is elsewhere. She hesitates to call it a happy place the way that Teresa had. This happens more frequently than is probably good for her. That she creates a bridge in her thoughts and crosses it to somewhere empty. 

It makes a lot of things easier. Softens the world just a bit. In the back of her mind she knows she should find this terrifying. That maybe shes gone mad in between all the things that have happened. Shes heard of that happening to warriors. Where they are too broken to keep going.

_"I like to come here when I feel too sad, or angry. Everyone needs something."_

It's not something she can afford to let show. Not to handlers, to other warriors. Being put down like a lame horse would be a fate sadder than the ones shes set out for. Besides, she never goes all that far. Never out of reach completely. As long as she makes her way back. 

_"You can see all the stars_ from _here. The sky feels so so big." Teresa spreads her arms and twirls in place, making Clares chest bubble with emotions she has yet to find names to._

She knows she needs to be there for certain things. But Gods, is it painful at times. It's worse than a claw to the stomach, or the score of a blade down her back. Wounds, at the very least, are things she can stitch back together by will and thread alone. 

_The woman's smile is so big, Clare can't help but try and mirror back. Teresa's arms lower down and gesture inward. Clare peels from her spot on the ground and runs forward into her arms._

Alot of things can bring her out and back now. Pleasant and unpleasant. Even when she's as safe as can be she might float away. Let her body move and decide where she must go and what she must do. 

_"The stars can be used to navigate where you are and where to go. They guide us."_

Time is hardly ever something in her grasp. Sometimes she'll come back and its tomorrow already. The sun is never in the same part of the sky it was before.

_"People will give the stars names and stories. Connect them in different ways, patterns, shapes." Teresa says with a smile. "I don't know many of them, but I like to think of ones just for myself."_


	2. Raki (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods are sometimes cruel in their kindness.
> 
> It's a proverb she's heard before. Though she can't remember where or from who, it's stuck on her and weighs heavier now that she has Raki with her on her travels. His softer footfalls steady behind her, or beside her, sometimes ahead. 

_ The Gods are sometimes cruel in their kindness. _

It's a proverb she's heard before. Though she can't remember where or from who, it's stuck on her and weighs heavier now that she has Raki with her on her travels. His softer footfalls steady behind her, or beside her, sometimes ahead. 

In their journey he sometimes lag behind, not used to the constant travel. She'd never admit it, but shes set up camp early, or stopped to hunt, or just slowed down gradually to ensure he doesn't get too worn out.

_ "The state of your boots are pitiful. Lets stop and get you new ones." Teresa says as she examines the soles of Clares shoes. They'd bought them about 3 days ago. There's a sense of relief as she is picked up to be carried the rest of the way. She was starting to get tired. _

Clare finds its harder to actually float off when she needs to check in on Raki regularly. Observe him for the tells that he needs rest and food. He's too good at hiding them, all while sometimes too ashamed to ask. It's an irritating combination that she refuses to call him out on. Not when shes been there.

She doesn't pity him, wouldn't dare when he's astute enough to notice in a heartbeat. Its hard to imagine being so in tune the way he is. He feels everything so strongly that it should surely be exhausting.

_"Do you see them, over there?" Teresa asks in a low whisper, kneeling beside Clare and nodding towards an old woman sitting at the edge of the market. She looks sad and worn, with a young girl at her side that could be Clares age._ _They sit with some random wares on a dusty blanket. Clare nods in acknowledgement._

_ Teresa puts a few beras in her hand and her old boots. "I want you to go over and buy something from them with these. Then trade something for your old shoes. _

_ Clare looks up at her questioningly. Teresa senses her confusion and explains. "That little girl has no shoes on her feet. The cold season is coming and she will need them. They are selling those useless things because they need money for food" _

_ Teresa stands again with a reassuring smile. "Kindness is an important thing to learn. You have taught me that. You don't have to understand yet. But I hope when you do, that you don't forget it." _

"Clare?" 

_ "We must try to show kindness even when others don't ask for it. That is how you taught me afterall." _

"Clare?" Raki repeats. She stops in her tracks so suddenly he almost bumps into her. 

"Yes?" her voice always comes out so cold, even when she doesn't want it to.

"My boot tore a while ago." he says, rubbing his hands together nervously. He turns his foot to the side and displays the gash that mars the leather. 

Guilt crashes into her far harder than she expected. Wordlessly she sets her sword in the ground along the path, pausing when she notices Rakis flinch at the sharp movement. She moves slower as she takes her supply pack out in front of her. 

She gets down on a knee and pulls out her mending kit. "Give me your foot." She gestures to her knee. Raki hesitates, but eventually walks over and places his ankle gingerly on her knee. 

Upon the closer look, she realizes whatever Raki raked up against also cut his foot. "Sorry, I can be really clumsy. I will bear with it until the next town."

Clares brows furrow a bit. "You won't have to. I'll wrap your foot and fix the shoe." There's more relief than nerves in Rakis expression now. 

"Though next time, I would prefer you tell me right away." she admonishes quietly, but with no bite in her inflection. Its as soft as she can manage.

There's silence as she cleans and bandages the scratch. The boot takes more time and they sit down for it. It's only morning, so they should still be able to make the next town by sundown.

She begins on the boot, wordlessly handing Raki some dried fruit to occupy him and keep his energy up. In quiet moments like this she'll stay so grounded, so alert. She needs to be there for him.

"I'm sorry, Raki." 

She doesn't look directly at him, but can sense his surprise "For what?" he asks.

"I heard you stumble much earlier today, but didn't do anything." She lets the words flow out of her chest. Finds they feel light and airy, maybe even a bit warm. 

Normally, words stack and roll around in her chest like sharp rocks. They wear her down, weigh her down. She finds carrying them to be a difficult task. 

_ "Now that you have found your voice, it's almost as though you can't stop using it." Teresa comments from behind her. Clare slows down a bit. Her tirade on why pears are superior to apples halts in its tracks.  _

_ Teresa catches up to her, placing a hand that knows violence but has no calluses gently on her head. "I don't mean that in a bad way at all. I like hearing you talk." _

"-though you've shown me great kindness, I'm grateful." Raki breaks her haze with a small sheepish smile. 

_ The Gods are sometimes cruel in their kindness. _

Conversations are hard, especially when she misses bits and pieces, so she just nods and hopes he hadn't asked or stated anything too important. Chewing on the inside of her cheek fiercely she focuses on her task. Showing her frustrations now would do no good for either of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that this idea actually works in the end when things come together so help me gods.


End file.
